Ding Yao
Ding Yao (丁瑶 Dīng Yáo) is the main female protagonist of The Holy Pearl series. History Background Ding Yao was a normal college student studying History as her major. Daughter of Ding Mian, a professor and prominent archaeologist, he often raves about his archaeological finds to Yao Yao. Yao Yao's mother died when she was young, leaving Ding Mian to care for Yao Yao by himself. To the past and the Quest to find the Holy Pearls Ding Yao oftens had dreams about a man who betrayed his lover (which turned out to be a memory from her previous life). Upon seeing the case containing the Nine Star Wheel , an ancient treasure of Nan Yue which her father discovered, she opened the case and touched it, accidentally triggering it (by the clay figurine her father had given her as a present and a lucky charm) and travelled to the country of Nan Yue 3500 years ago. Ding Yao was captured and sentenced to be beheaded for trekking in the forbidden area; however, the King of Nan Yue, Rong Di, arrived in time and saved her, believing she was his beloved Xian Yue, the former Grand Priestess of the country. He was nice to her, but eventually forced her to marry him and become the Empress due to her being Xian Yue's reincarnation. Ding Yao escaped and went back to the tomb where she accidentally woke Wen Tian, a half-demon sealed by Xian Yue; he intially mistook her for Xian Yue, confronted her about her betrayal and even tried to kill her, but still saved her from the demon she had encountered earlier. When Fairy Hu Ji, Shi You Ming's minion, came and attacked the duo, the Demon-Subduing Vase appeared from Ding Yao's clay doll . In a spur of the moment, Ding Yao threw the vase and shattered it into 12 holy pearls which flew away and disappeared. Feeling guilty and wanting to save the Three Realms, she together with Wen Tian set out to collect all the pearls to recreate the Demon-Subduing Vase, thus restore the order between Three Realms. After this was settled Ding Yao returned to her era. After a year or so the drama shows Yao Yao is pregnant due to the relationship with Wen Tian Appearances Personality She is Relationships Wen Tian As Ding Yao is attacked by a vicious snake demon, she releases Wen Tian from the seal that had bined him to an everlasting sleep for 20 years. While attempting to destroy the snake demon and escape from an accomplice of the deadly Shi You Ming, the demon god, the Anti Demon Vase hidden inside of her clay amulet breaks into 12 Holy Pearls, which are then scattered across the world. Wen Tian and Ding Yao face many demons on their journey to collecting all 12 pearls, including Wu Dao, Wen Tian's brother! Wen Tian trusts Ding Yao because she looks identical to his former love, Xian Yue, the former high priestess of Nan Yue. As their journey continues, Wen Tian love for Ding Yao grows despite their occasional fights and quarrels. Ding Yao often tests Wen Tian's affection by threatening to return to her present era, which she never really means. Wen Tian never admits his love or really caring for Ding Yao at all, but it's quite obvious that he cares quite a lot and is very bored when Yao Yao isn't around. Xian Yue Xian Yue is portrayed by Gillian Chung. Chung also portrays Ding Yao. Bai Xi (Xian Yue) was the High Priestess of Nan Yue. Tengshe (Mo Yin) is her younger sister. Rong Di falls in love with Xian Yue while her sister is in love with Rong Di. Bai Xi refuses as she swore not to fall in love with mortals but she falls in love with a half demon Wen Tian whose brother Wu Dao is the Dragon clans leader. Mu Lian A shaman of the Shu clan or a witch who later becomes the Queen of Nan Yue. Mu Lian is the calmest and most responsible of the three (Wen Tian & Ding Yao). Mu Lian has a third eye in the centre of her forehead. Rong Di A emotional man who doesn't want the kingship of Nan Yue. He is chasing Xian Yue as he is madly in love with her. Rong Di wants to make her the Queen of Nan Yue but she refuses. Mo Yin Mo Yin the present High Priestess who colluded with demons for the hate of her sister Ting Qin Wu Dao Yu Die was a princess Ding Mian Powers and Abilities *'Holy Pearl Detecting' As Xian Yue's reincarnation who had been the former guardian of the Demon-Subduing Vase, Ding Yao had the ability to sense the holy pearls' locations with the help of her clay figurine. *'Time Travel' In the series, she was the only one who could use the Nine Stars Wheel to travel back and forth between two time dimensions. However, she needed help from either a powerful priestess or modern technologies to start it (Near the end of the series, though, Wen Tian could activate the wheel using her protective charm to force her back to the modern world). *'Sacred Flute' Ding Yao could use Xian Yue' sacred flute to play the Carefree Melody, although she could only play it out of anxiety. **'Mind Distracting '''By playing the melody, she could distract the enemies' mind and often cause them headache. *'Merging (with Xian Yue)''' Being incarnations, Ding Yao' soul could merge with Xian Yue's body and vice versa without any difficulty. The owner of the body might be conscious during the merge (in Xian Yue's case) or not (in Ding Yao' case). Physical damage to the body also harmed the soul residing in it. Similarities Differences References Trivia Category:Characters